U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,048 entitled “MAGNETIC WEATHERSTRIP” filed in the United States by David Simon addresses the problem of the magnetic fixing of a weatherstrip to a door or its frame without damaging them. Simon teaches us a weatherproofing assembly for sealing cracks between a door and a frame associated with the door, and a method of using the weatherstrip assembly. The assembly provides a flexible magnetic strip for sealing the cracks. The strip magnetically attaches to one of the door and the frame such that an overhang portion extends therebeyond. When the door is in a closed position, the overhang portion lies overtop of the cracks. Additionally, the strip may magnetically attach to the other of the door and the frame, thereby better sealing the cracks.
Despite the fact that Simon's magnetic weatherstripping addresses the problem of fixing a weatherstripping to a door or its frame, there are opportunities for improvements, sealing the gap between a door and its frame or another door once the door is closed, as well as to the operation of the door once opened.